


The Dancer

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: As he's rounding up the dancers for the show that night, Hoseok finds Kihyun having some trouble with his outfit... and what an outfit it is.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969681
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> first KiHo fic of Kinktober this year. I know some people might think that this is a dead ship now, but even if my fics get no hits, I still really want to write KiHo. Besides, I have some canon fics planned for this month, as strange as that may sound... I shall leave you in suspense.

Lingerie

Dancers scurried past him as he made his rounds on the second floor, the odd ostrich feather brushing his cheek. Most of them were downstairs backstage by now, the music was already echoing through the building along with sound of men’s laughter, glasses clinking, champagne popping. There were always a few stragglers, however, the ones that dawdled by accident or on purpose. It had become his job to round them up for the boss and get them where they should be before the curtain went up.

A couple of girls and a boy were faffing around in the bathroom, but he sent them on their way. He knocked on a few doors, called a couple of names. When he came to the last door on the corridor, he found it was slightly ajar but the occupant was still inside. He knocked.

“Kihyun? It’s nearly curtain.”

There was some muttering and muffled cursing then, “Hoseok, can you help me? I can’t get this stupid fucking-”

Hoseok began to push open the bedroom door, but quickly shrank back, averting his eyes, when he realised Kihyun was only half dressed. “Are you sure? I don’t think I should, erm…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve seen me wearing less than this.” Kihyun said, clearly annoyed though not necessarily at Hoseok.

As the bouncer sighed and re-entered the room, he took note that Kihyun appeared to be struggling with some kind of harness strap that was criss-crossing over his back, just out of reach. Unfortunately, the more Hoseok started looking at the garment Kihyun was wearing, the more the image starting pulling him in until he was completely transfixed. There were more delicate straps, and lace, and silk, silk that draped around the tops of his thighs, emphasizing the shape. Faux flowers in blue and purple had been strategically placed to cover certain areas and to accentuate where the fabric gathered. Kihyun looked like he’d stepped straight out of a Greek renaissance painting.

“Hoseok?”

“S-sorry?”

“Can you fasten this for me?” Kihyun held out the pesky straps at his back. “Hyungwon said he would help and then he disappeared.”

Hoseok swallowed thickly as he approached. He didn’t know, in that moment, if he actually trusted himself to touch Kihyun. It was surreal, in a way. He’d known Kihyun for a few years now since he’d been working at the club. They’d become friends and had shared a lot of good times together with the other dancers and bartenders. Hoseok had always appreciated the risqué outfits and cheeky costumes that the dancers wore – hell, all _he_ wore most nights was an open waistcoat and black pants that were both too small – but he could honestly say he’d never developed a crush on any of them. He appreciated the sights on stage, very much so, but it didn’t go much farther than that.

However, now he was so close to Kihyun, he started to panic wondering what was going on with him. Why was he sweating? Why was his heart hammering? Why did he have this strange, overwhelming urge to lean down and _bite_ Kihyun? His fingers fumbled with the straps he was supposed to be fastening. He swore under his breath and Kihyun heard him.

“What’s wrong? Can’t you get it either?”

“N-no, no, just a sec.”

“I wasn’t sure about this outfit at first, but then I starting trying pieces on and… I knew I had to wear it on stage.”

Hoseok cursed a second time. “Shit, the curtain will be up any minute.”

“I’m second til last tonight, don’t worry.” Kihyun reassured and stepped towards the mirror when Hoseok was finally done.

He admired himself, turning to look over his shoulder at the back. Two pieces of silk were looped to hang just below his buttocks and gather at a bunch of flowers and ribbons just in the cleft of the cheeks. Hoseok’s mouth filled with saliva. He mentally berated himself.

“Don’t you like it?” Kihyun smirked at him.

Hoseok’s eyes widened as he began to panic again. “Err, no …I mean, yes! I mean you-”

“So you _do_ like it?” Kihyun’s smirk turned feline and he stalked back over to Hoseok. “My, my, Hoseok. You’ve never paid this much interest before.”

“I-… well I-”

“Don’t be shy, you can admit it. Rather you than one of those red-faced hogs downstairs.” Kihyun sniggered. He seemed so nonchalant about this.

Hoseok bolstered his courage. “Really?” He took a step closer, just to test the waters. “You’d really rather _I_ was drooling over you?”

Kihyun gave him a look, as if it should have been obvious. “Well, of course. Some of them have been handsome, I suppose, but none of them could hold a candle to you.”

Hoseok suddenly laughed. He felt like he was either dreaming or going mad. Surely this wasn’t happening, surely Kihyun wasn’t confessing to him right now. He couldn’t have gotten that lucky all of a sudden. He was dreaming, he had to be, for Kihyun had never looked so mesmerising and beautiful as he came closer to him, fluttering his eyelashes, touching his chest… gently pressing his lips against Hoseok’s…

Ok _that_ was real.

Hoseok leaned back, his eyes wider than they’d ever been. He stared curiously at Kihyun who was trailing his hands up his chest and around his neck. A part of him felt like he should stop it, they were both technically supposed to be working, and if he didn’t make some kind of attempt to pull away now, there’s no way he’d be able to once Kihyun had his fingers in his hair… like they were… or when Kihyun pressed his body against him… like he just did…

He suspected he was the one to initiated the kiss again, but couldn’t quite remember once his lips were attached to Kihyun’s. He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer, fingers slipping under straps and lace, aligning their bodies perfectly against each other. Hoseok did what his instincts had told him to do and bit Kihyun’s bottom lip, who gasped, letting Hoseok’s tongue enter his mouth and find new crevices to lick and taste. He started letting out little whimpers and moans and Hoseok was getting painfully hard already. He wondered if this was going too far.

Then Kihyun grabbed a fistful of his ass and began tugging him towards the bed. They fell down, making the bedframe creak and rattle. Hoseok gathered Kihyun back into his arms, his leg between the dancer’s thighs, still assaulting Kihyun’s mouth with his own. He felt so good beneath him, tasted so wonderful. Hoseok couldn’t quite believe they’d never tried this before, it felt that right.

All of a sudden, he found himself moaning breathlessly as Kihyun began rubbing him through his trousers. Hoseok latched his teeth to Kihyun’s neck, sucking down hard as he tried not to cum right there in his pants. He leant away slightly, just enough to start undoing his belt. Kihyun helped him remove his clothes until he was completely naked, then made him lie back on the mattress as he straddled him.

“You might like this part.” He said.

Hoseok’s eyebrow quirked in confusion, until he watched Kihyun reach down between his parted thighs and gently pull on a couple of bows. The ribbons came loose and so did the material they were holding up, and suddenly Hoseok was met with the sight of Kihyun’s erection bobbing free from its confines.

“Oh god.” He stammered.

Kihyun smirked once again. He bent forwards to hover over Hoseok’s face, their lips millimetres apart. “If you ruin the outfit, I won’t be able to wear it on stage.” He whispered.

“Mm.”

“So you’ll just have to cum inside me.”

“Fuck.”

Hoseok’s curse turned into a louder moan as Kihyun began grinding their erections together. He was kissing down Hoseok’s chest, finding places to bite and suck, especially Hoseok’s nipples that pulled more sounds out of him.

When the pressure and the friction became too much to resist, Hoseok had to take matters into his own hands. He flipped them over until Kihyun was spread out on the sheets, looking debauched and delicious, then slipped down onto the floor. He grabbed a hold of Kihyun’s legs and pulled him straight towards his face. Hoseok’s tongue came out and dipped between plump cheeks to swipe at Kihyun’s entrance.

He buried himself, wrapping legs around his neck, plunging his tongue inside and furious stabbing in and out as he heard Kihyun begin to moan. He used his fingers to pull apart Kihyun’s cheeks, giving him better access, allowing him to get just that little bit deeper, but although it was having the desired effect, it wasn’t enough yet. With his left hand, Hoseok reached out and managed to dig through the top drawer of the side table where he knew he’d find what he was looking for. Every dancer had to keep these things, just in case one of the patrons decided to pay extra.

With lube now in hand, Hoseok squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and climbed back up onto the bed. He drank in the sight of Kihyun looking like he’d gone to another dimension, then set about trying to take him further. He pushed in a finger, and quickly added a second when he discovered that he’d done more work than down there than he’d thought. Kihyun cried out with pleasure, grasping Hoseok around his neck.

He made an impeccable sight clinging onto Hoseok, mouth open as he constantly gasped, cheeks flushed, his body hitching up and down from the force of Hoseok’s thrusting fingers. The ribbons and fastenings of the lingerie were coming apart just enough to leave his garment askew but remain in place. Hoseok wanted him to keep it on. Precum was leaking from his cock just thinking about fucking Kihyun like this.

He slipped in a third finger with more lube and probably could have added a fourth at this rate, Kihyun was so far gone he had relaxed completely.

“Come on, Hoseok, fuck me.” He panted. “Fuck me!”

Hoseok kissed the filthy words from his mouth, distracting him with his tongue as he pulled out his fingers and shifted around to line up his aching cock at Kihyun’s entrance. When he pushed in, Kihyun broke the kiss to cry out explicitly. He immediately lifted his right leg up to rest on Hoseok’s shoulder, giving him as much opportunity to go as deep as he could. Hoseok took hold of the raised leg and pressed kisses down the inner thigh, making Kihyun writhe, fisting his hands into the sheets.

But soon Hoseok was slamming too fast to keep up such small ministrations. He had a tight grip on Kihyun’s leg and waist, keeping him in exactly the right position that he needed him to be. Hoseok was moaning again as he kept up his brutal speed. The bedframe was squeaking in time with every movement, the headboard begin to knock against the wall.

“Harder! _Harder!!_ ” Kihyun yelled.

It was a good thing that everyone else was downstairs with the music blaring. Kihyun wasn’t holding back anymore.

“I’m so close…” He muttered and then cried out again as Hoseok managed to find some new reserve of energy to go just that little bit faster.

Hoseok knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, now that he was ramming his cock so quickly up into Kihyun’s tight heat, he could feel his lower half beginning to spasm out of control. He yelled as he came, humping ferociously to ride out the orgasm, stars blurring his vision. Yet somehow, in the midst of such an almighty high, he managed to remember what Kihyun said about ruining the outfit. He quickly pulled out, shoved his fingers back inside to keep the cum there, then hurriedly shoved Kihyun’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Ah,_ AH!!” Kihyun hollered.

A couple of bobs up and down was all it took before Kihyun was shooting his load down Hoseok’s throat, who did everything in his power to swallow it all. It was a lot though, and some trickled down his chin, but not a drop landed on the outfit.

Hoseok was careful to grab a couple of tissues before he removed his fingers from Kihyun’s entrance, wiping up any stray cum.

“I think it’ll be alright if some leaks out, no one will see once I tie the fabric back up.” Kihyun said in a dazed, dreamy voice. He looked like he was about ready to fall asleep. “Maybe I want people to know I’ve been fucked so well.”

Hoseok smiled as he shuffled up the bed to lie beside him and cautiously, as he didn’t know whether this was something they were doing now, he wrapped his arms back around the dancer’s lethargic form. Kihyun seemed to like it and cuddled into him.

“I suppose I should sort myself out and go downstairs.” He murmured.

Hoseok chuckled. “I did a very bad job of getting you to do that in the first place. Minhyuk’s going to kill me.”

“I’ll tell him I was just having an outfit malfunction. Not totally a lie.”

“There’s nothing malfunctioning about this outfit.” Hoseok said, more to himself than anything.

Kihyun began to laugh lightly. “I knew you liked it.” He squeezed Hoseok a little bit tighter. “Just like I like you.”

A strange flutter bubbled in Hoseok’s stomach. “I like you too.” He said, feeling himself blush. “I can’t believe this just happened.”

Kihyun began to stretch out and sit up, unfurling out of Hoseok’s hold. “I know.” He smiled back down at the other boy. “Perhaps you ought to come back up here after the show.”

“I think I’d better.” Hoseok grinned back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun wearing lingerie is a mental image I will never get out of my head ;)


End file.
